


Not Interested

by mydetheturk



Series: Heart Pirate Drake AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Penguin, Aromantic Trafalgar Law, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Sometimes being a teenaged criminal and captain of a submarine is really awesome. Sometimes, when you're stuck underwater for weeks at a time, being a teenaged criminal and captain of a submarinesucks.
Relationships: Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law & X Drake
Series: Heart Pirate Drake AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954066
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Fictober20





	Not Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Babies are dumb and i love them
> 
> Penguin & Law are both alloaro, Shachi is alloace, Bepo just wants hugs, and Drake is a very tired bi
> 
> Prompt: "Not Interested, Thank You"

Most of the time, being a teenager on a submarine a couple of thousand meters below sea level was fine.

Then there were the times that being a teen on a submarine a couple of thousand meters below sea level _sucked_.

This was one of those times.

"C'mon, Law, you _have_ to have found someone cool enough to date," Shachi said.

Law gave Penguin a look that demanded, in no uncertain terms, answers. "Don't look at me," Pen said. "I've been trying to get him off this topic for _hours_."

No luck there.

"Shut up! Just cause _you_ aren't interested -"

Not interested? Law tipped his head.

"Romantic stuff is just eeehhhh so shut up Shachi. Leave Law alone."

Law desperately wished Drake was in the navigation room with them because the older devil fruit user knew much more about this than he did and was generally _better_ about getting Shachi off subjects.

If only because Drake's teeth could grow to be at least ten centimeters long.

"Just cause you aren't interested doesn't mean Law's not!" Shachi barreled over whatever Pen was trying to say.

The oldest of the three hissed something in his Swallow-accented North Blue that had Shachi gasping.

"You take that back!"

"Then drop the subject!"

"You... don't have to be interested?" Law heard himself say. Something was clicking.

The near-squabble dissolved immediately.

"Law..." Pen said gently. " _Are_ you interested? In anyone?"

"N-no?" Wheels and gears were turning, and panic crossed Law's face. "I. I don't think so?" He looked up at Pen when he touched Law's shoulder. "That's? Okay?"

Under the hat, there was a steady look in Pen's gaze. "Yeah. That's okay. I'm not really interested in anyone like that either," he said. Law took a couple of breaths, feeling his heart rate go back down.

Shachi sighed and wrapped his arms around Law and Pen in a hug. "You guys are such dorks," he said, "but you're _my_ dorks."

Bepo poked his head into Navigation, probably drawn by the sound of Pen and Shachi's earlier squabbling. "Group hug!" he yelled. He picked the others up and spun them around, squeezing them with his bear strength.

Law squawked. "Bepo!" he shouted, his voice cracking.

"Everything okay in here?" came the final voice of the crew, and Drake entered Navigation easily enough.

"Bonding moment!" Shachi stated.

"Get over here and join the hug, bitch," Pen said, flapping his hand. Drake just sighed and joined in.

"Brats," he said, shaking his head fondly.

This could be enough for Law. His crew could be enough for him.


End file.
